1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module including a coil element and an IC element, a DC-DC converter including the electronic component module, and an electronic device including the electronic component module or the DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component module is known which includes a coil element provided in a substrate and an IC element mounted on one main surface of the substrate and connected to the coil element.
As an example of such an electronic component module, International Publication No. 2008/087781 discloses a DC-DC converter in which a coil is incorporated in a multilayer substrate formed by laminating a plurality of magnetic material layers, and a surface mount device, such as a switching IC element and a chip capacitor, etc. is mounted on one main surface of the multilayer substrate.
However, in the electronic component module disclosed in International Publication No. 2008/087781, only a coil having relatively small dimensions of an internal diameter and an external diameter may be formed. There has been a problem that an area in which an electronic component module is mounted is limited in a small electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant and a wearable terminal, etc. because an area of a multilayer substrate is required to be increased when a coil having large dimensions of an internal diameter and an external diameter is to be incorporated.